


A day at hogewartx. by mr. cane

by Deleted_User



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blue Man Group, Crack, Peeves - Freeform, Pumpkins, Riddles, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deleted_User/pseuds/Deleted_User
Summary: Lots of boys can't spell and smoke cocaenPlease forgiveme, i hope this crack fic is at least samusingi pormise i'll write actual things soon
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	A day at hogewartx. by mr. cane

Draco and Harry Potter (more like Hotter, get it, cuz he was HOT) were one day walking down a hall of the castle and were talking.

"I'm very money" said the blonde boy bodaciously. It was a rough and slimy voice.

"Hmm" said Harry and slap he own ass. They were go ing to be late for Herbology. So then they ran down very fast to the greenhouses so they could plant. They ran outside the big doors and Draco jumped and slapped the doorframe cuz he's a teenage white boy and that's what they do.

They approach the greenhouses but then Peeves the Poultry appeared! "Oh shit" said Harry. "Nee hee hee im gonna pee; andswer these riddles three and you will be free"

Draco thought hard, the smarter of the pair. Peeves said the first riddle "If a purple man lives in the purple house and the orange man lives in the orange house who lives in the blue house?"

But before Draco could answer the riddle Harry shitted "Blue Man Group!" Oh no! His answer! Was correct! Peeves ran away!

The boys made it into Herbology just in time for the lesson. Mrs Sprout lumpily climbed the stairs up to the lesson start. "Cheeky bum" whispered Draco. They boys stand in front of the dirty plants. 

"Okay class today we will be making weed"

Harry's jaws dropped. Weed? In Britain? Let me explain a history of British Colonialism into how they got weed.

Draco smirked salaciously. The grinning boy deviously was gonna get blazed today, it was his mission. He took a big sniff of the weed leaf and bit a taste. Tasted pervy.

"Dude, this vibe is kinda off. Weed pervy?"

"Pervy?" Harry raised his brow? He sniffed the marijuana leaf. Then he bit the marichristmas leaf and it tasted sad.

"No, it's just sad"

"Oh"

Hermione slapped Draco in his head and bollock. "A h h a h a you are mormon, you most _smoke_ the leaf" Hermione conjured a bong.

Harry was bored so he left. 

Weed is not funny so Harry went to hang out with Ron who sucked arguably less then everyone else. He was outside at the grounds just Ronald. Harry smell him. Ron said "what a fine day for a hay" the boys munched the hay. They were in Hagrid's pumpkin pouch, galloping around. Harry kick! a pumpkin. His foot became stuck. Rom. Spell it out. Ron is a fuck so it didn't work and pumpkin grew wings floated. "aaaaaAaaAA" yes harey hit tbose notes like Brendan urie.

"bloody" ron go, and he go to get help. Harry is floating above the pumpkin patch by his foot. Hopefully ron will be back soon for help. But in the air, he had time for contemplation. Where had he gone wrong?

It was probably tuesday when he ate jis poptart cold instead of toasting it. That ruined his life.

Problems solved so he was back to floatin'. Pumpkin smiled and removed he sock. "No" go harry. He cold withojt. he sock. Pumpkin float up up to castle.

**Author's Note:**

> ggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> ,,,,, mmmm beans
> 
> i want it to be  
> 2 0- 1 2  
> againe


End file.
